The subject matter disclosed herein relates to internationalization support, and more specifically, to internationalization support of mobile devices.
Certain devices may be used to inspect a variety of systems and facilities, such as power generation equipment and facilities, oil and gas equipment and facilities, aircraft equipment and facilities, manufacturing equipment and facilities, and the like. The inspection equipment may include various non-destructive inspection or non-destructive testing (NDT) mobile devices. For example, video borescopes, portable eddy current inspection devices, portable X-ray inspection devices, and the like, may be used to observe or otherwise inspect the system and facilities using non-destructive inspection techniques. The portable devices may include text in one or more languages, useful in operating the devices. For example, during equipment use, the equipment may provide textual indications suitable for operations of the equipment. It would be beneficial to improve the language support of the aforementioned mobile devices.